


Plucking A Flower From Its Wall

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Movie: Forgotten Friendship, POV Second Person, Pubic Hair, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: You are Anon Y. Mous. You're often a loner by choice, but hate the fact that you keep missing out on cool adventures and you were a little upset over not having a date on the Valentine's Day dance. Rainbow Dash, however, managed to hook you up with a cute girl named Wallflower Blush. What happens next is your first date with her turning into your first time.Features Wallflower Blush from the new Equestria Girls movie, Forgotten Friendship, so potential spoilers for those who haven't seen it.





	Plucking A Flower From Its Wall

_Hey, Anon, we found a qt for you!_ , that was the text that Rainbow Dash sent you. Valentine’s had already come and gone, but you were a little bummed about not having anyone to go to the dance with. This, coupled with missing out a great adventure, has made you kinda miffed. That said, seemed Rainbow Dash wanted to help you out.

She had given you directions to where you’d find this supposed “qt”. You just sighed. It’s probably a prank, you thought. You entered the school garden where…

_Wow_. You thought. You looked at the marvelous greenery. The trees looked very healthy and vibrantly green, all kinds of flowers filled the scenery, and standing in the middle was a tree sculpture of a very beautiful girl…

Who then waved at you.

You did a double take before you saw her blush.

“Hello…” She meekly said. You just stood there and saw her… Words couldn’t describe how cute she looked. She had long, frazzly moss green hair, lighter green skin, hazel eyes, and wore a brown striped sweater and jeans. To most, this would be homely, but to you, this was the definition of beauty.

“H-h-hi…” You trembled a bit. She blinked and giggled.

“Wow, and I thought _I_ was the timid one… Eheh…” She scratched the back of her head.

“So… I guess you’re the date Dash mentioned?” You asked.

“D-date!?” A pretty shade of red flushed all over her tiny freckles. You bit your lip and moaned a bit at her cuteness. “She just said that she’d help me make some friends.” She looked away. Hooo boy. You knew this approach.

Ever since you and Rainbow Dash met, she always pegged you as a loner. While you had made friends with Rainbow Dash and her other friends, you often kept to yourself. Every so often, Rainbow Dash would set you up with a girl (often one of her new ‘friends’ that they had beaten the ever-loving crap out of with some magic beam) and more times than not, the relationship would go south.

It started with Sunset Shimmer. She’s alright, but the fear of her being the former bully created a huge wall for you and her that was only torn down after an incident with the Dazzlings, a trio of singers that Dash had set you up with shortly after. It didn’t take off, if only because you thought you didn’t deserve them and they just so happened to agree.

Twilight Sparkle, Gloriosa Daisy, and Juniper Montage were alright encounters. You and Twilight became good friends, but ever since she started dating Timber Spruce, it had only been that. Gloriosa gave off the impression that she was old enough to be your mom with her dated expressions, and Juniper definitely wasn’t looking for a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. You didn’t even bother with one of the other girls, Starlight Glimmer. As soon as you heard she was from Equestria, you noped out of that potential relationship after seeing what happened with Flash Sentry after he and Twilight broke up.

The relationships didn’t last, but on this brief moment, you wanted _this_ one to last. Even for just a bit longer than the others.

“W-well… Do you wanna… Erm…” You thought of the first thing you and her could do. “Lie on the grass?” Lame! Stupid! She wouldn’t want to do such a dopey- Oh, she nodded. You mentally sighed in relief as you laid yourself on the grass. She went next to you and laid down. You could feel her warmth and could even smell her. She had a nice, rosy fragrance to her.

Before you knew it, you had flipped to your side and held her. When you noticed your arm was wrapped around her, you sat up.

“Ah! S-sorry! I- I just…” You blushed red, only for her to pull you back down.

“It’s… It’s okay. I’d probably do an equally embarrassing thing.” She then frowned. “I guess that’s why I don’t have many friends.” She… She was lonely. Just like you. Though, whereas you chose to be alone, she _had_ no choice. In fact, she _wanted_ to have friends. She _wanted_ to be loved. You tightened your hug with her and kissed her on the cheek. You blushed more.

“Sorry i-if I’m going too fast f-for your tastes.” You said. She just shook her head.

“Don’t be. This… This is the closest anyone has ever gotten to me. And… It feels nice.” She gave one of the cutest smiles. “I… I don’t mind if you kept going.” With that, you got on top of her and kissed her on the lips. At first, it was just a small peck, but then she opened her mouth and your tongue mashed up with hers. Her hand grabbed yours. Your heart raced as you continued to kiss.

That’s when your penis began to harden. You took a moment to grasp what’s going on. You were making out with a beautiful girl in the forest. A girl _you_ just met, no less. She just looked at you, a blush constantly on her face.

“D-do you want to continue?” Seemed she was thinking the exact same things you were. Your little frolic in the woods with her was gonna get a lot lewder. Her hands reached down the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up, revealing a very cute bra. Yes, it was just a bland white bra, but the way it nestled her breasts was cute. They weren’t modestly large, but not too small either. Just right, in your books. Your blood was going cold. You were going too fast. You were already at first base and now you’re going to second base. Usually you’d need to wait a bit for that to happen.

But then you saw her face. She was looking at you like a lost puppy, complete with her big eyes and quivering lip. One squeeze. If she doesn’t like it, you’ll stop. You placed your hand on her breast, feeling the silk of her bra. You gently squeezed it as smiled.

“Y-yes…” She closed her eyes and grinned. And like that, instinct took over. You pulled up her bra and revealed her perky breasts. You squeezed them and played with them until you could feel her nipples stand in erection. Then you started to go onto her nipples and licked them. You suckled on her left nipple as you heard her moan. “M-more!” You obeyed and grabbed her other breast. You ran your thumb against her nipple, flicking it with each pass. After a moment, you pulled up. Your penis was now fully erect, which because of your jeans, made it super uncomfortable and was even _hurting_ your penis. As your fingers went to loosen them, you froze. No, you thought, this is too much.

“Something the matter?” She asked. You took a moment before you nodded.

“Yeah. I… mean, I just met you. I barely know your name and we’ve already hit second base… I… I don’t do that to other girls.” You said. She just held your hand and tightened it.

“My name is Wallflower Blush.” She said.

“A-anon Y. Mous.” You said.

“What does the Y stand for?” She giggled.

“You.” She just smiled and hugged you. She dragged you to her chest, your face buried into her cleavage as she stroked your head.

“You’re so sweet. Truth be told, no one really remembers me. People who I have been friends with since grade school barely know I exist. While everyone else goes about their lives, I’m just… a wallflower,” She frowned, “my parents are cruel in giving me my name.”

“Well, I’m kinda on the same boat as you,” you said, “I chose to be alone for most of my life. As a result, I don’t have a lot of friends myself. Rainbow Dash tries to hook me up, but they don’t _always_ work. Not only that, but she and her friends get to do really cool things and I’m just stuck trying to cram for exams.”

“Guess we’re _both_ wallflowers, huh?” Wallflower asked. She felt relaxing to lie on top of, to the point where you could sleep in her arms had it not been for what she did next:

She unbuttoned your jeans, reached down past your belt and felt your crotch.

“I’m _tired_ of being passive. I’m tired of being forgotten. Please, don’t stop. I want my first time to be memorable for _both_ of us.” That was it. The one thing you needed to make yourself feel at peace for going fast on her. You pulled down your pants, making extra sure to kick them off your ankles. As your jeans rested just below Wallflower’s feet, you took your penis out of your fly. Wallflower took a moment to stare at your penis. You worried that she might laugh at its size, but then she sat up and opened her mouth. You let her suck your dick, her tongue licking around your shaft. It began to throb. _Damn_ , this is great. Your hands went onto her hair, stroking through the matted mess and straightening it out. As soon as she began to suck harder, you pulled, just lightly, to ride off any pleasure you got from her.

“O-oh! Sorry… This… this is a little unfair, isn’t it?” She pulled her mouth away from your penis _just_ as you were about to cum. “You… You want to see _my_ crotch?” She asked. You immediately nodded as you unbuttoned her jeans and ripped them away, pulling off her shoes in the process. There you saw that she was wearing a very tight pair of gray boxer briefs. She chuckled. “S-sorry if they don’t match my bra,” she looked away, “b-but, I will tell you what _does_ match with what, i-if you’re into that sort of thing.” What the hell did she-

Ooooh.

You pulled down her briefs and saw a large bush of pubic hair.

_That’s_ what she meant. You took a moment to stare at how beautifully trimmed it was. It was like a literal bush had grown on her crotch.

“A-are you okay?” Wallflower asked. Without warning, you dove in, rubbing your nose on her pubes and felt them brush and tickle your nostrils. Your tongue got out and licked her vulva. She twitched and moaned, flexing her toes with each lick. You got up and placed your crotch on her face. She soon got the memo and began to lick your penis while you did the same to her vagina, all while fingering her pussy with one hand and groping her ass with the other. You were more vigorous with the groping than you ever did with her breasts and her louder, yet muffled moans were enough of an indicator of that. She took your penis out of your mouth and shouted:

“I’m gonna cum if you continue!” As she said that, your penis sprayed your own cum all over her face.

“Oh crap!” You got up and looked at the jizz on her face. “I-I’m so sorry! I…” You saw her stick out her tongue to lick some of the semen that dripped to her cheek.

“Eheheh… That was fun.” She took off her socks, the only clothes left on her body, then spread her legs. She reached her arms out to you. “Now… Make me cum.” She said. The beautiful smile on her face was enough to convince you to go through with it, even if your penis was already tired. You guided your penis onto her vagina, now wet and lubricated for you to enter her. You brushed your tip against the slit, causing her to wince just a bit. You then stuck it in as she screamed. As you began your first, slow pounds, you saw blood come out of her vagina. You bit your lip and sucked in the air through your teeth. Before you could apologize though…

“I-it’s alright…” She gritted her teeth. “I… I _want_ to remember this… W-will _you_ remember this though?” Tears welled up in your eyes as you nodded.

“Yes! I will!” You hugged her naked body as you began to thrust into her. As you continued to have sex with her, you created loud plopping sounds as she grabbed onto you with both arms and legs. You began to moan out her name. “W-wallflower!” You grabbed her breasts as she panted. Already her cum was exploding out of her crotch and coating your dick in her juices. This just created more lube for your penis as you brushed against her walls.

“I-inside… P-please… Cum inside me.” She said. You gave her a kiss that turned into a full on make-out as your penis did exactly that. Afterwards, you slumped onto her body as she stroked your back. You felt very tired and fell asleep right there on her body.

Thirty minutes later, you were awoken by a very loud shout:

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?” It was… Luna! You woke up and saw her. As you saw her scowl, your heart kicked into full gear as Wallflower tried to cover herself with her sweater, her face redder than a beat.

After she allowed you time to get dressed, she took you to the office where she chewed you and Wallflower out for having sex on school grounds. As punishment, you and her would take a week’s worth of detention. A slap on the wrist, sure, but you’d rather have that than the six months that those ninth-graders got over that Anon-A-Miss scandal. Besides, now you got a moment to remember for the rest of your life. You looked to Wallflower who snuck in a cute grin.

Seemed she won’t be forgetting this either.


End file.
